


red shirt

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Wagner never thought he'd ever encounter an angel.  Because he works here, on the Enterprise, he probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red shirt

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: star trek au (originally fuck-or-die, which is a squiffy prompt)
> 
> in honor of the brand new star trek movie!!

The thing Kurt likes the most about Starfleet is that no one bats an eyelash about his appearance.  No one asks 'what are you?' -- they just assume he's not human.

Frankly, people are more surprised to hear he's Catholic than anything else.

But he loves Starfleet, so he's more than willing to field a few questions here or there.  He's Navigation track, which he's always hoped he would be, and he wears the yellow with pride.

Someday he'll be on that famous bridge crew, he's _sure_  of it.

 

* * *

 

Security needs to borrow him, Lt. Cmdr. Giotto says, because of his singular talents -- the vanishing, which is a little less comfortable than using a transporter beam, but is almost as effective over short distances.

So he changes his shirt and takes a deep breath.

"You're going to be fine," Giotto says.  "If anybody's gonna be fine, it'll be you."

 

* * *

 

He's never been on an away team before, and of course he's dazzled by the Captain -- because who isn't?  Youngest Captain in the fleet, known by all in Starfleet as one of the best; when James T. Kirk was announced as the next captain of the Enterprise, the flurry of applications to join his crew had been legendary.

But he keeps his head about him, because of that pesky rumor of the Red Shirt Curse -- that if an away team includes the captain and a security officer, that officer is likely to wind up dead.

He doesn't believe it, but a little superstition never hurt anyone, in moderation.

 

* * *

 

"Stop!" he says, hoping the Universal Translator will work here -- this planet was supposed to be uninhabited by sentients -- and backs away from the snarling humanoid.

The snarling, _beautiful_  humanoid.

He looks...very much like an angel.  White, feathered wings, inhuman beauty in a very humanish face, and an implacable sense of holy rage about him.

Them.  It.  

Kurt has no idea what pronouns to use.  Do angels use pronouns?

But, back to the present:

The Angel stops, shocked.  "You speak German?"

 

* * *

 

When they get back to the meeting place, it only takes a little convincing to let the Angel come aboard.

"So you're like me," Kurt says, grinning, as he walks the Angel to guest quarters.  "A human mutant!  I have not seen one since we left planet a year ago."

Mutants are very scattered, these days.  The universe is so much bigger, and there is so much less danger in space, much of the time, for a human mutant, than there is to stay on earth, where baseline humans are the norm.

"I -- yes," the Angel says, nodding.  "You are, too?"

"Yes," Kurt confirms.  

It feels like the beginning of something.

 

* * *

 

After that, the Angel -- his name turns out to be Warren -- doesn't get off at the next spaceport.  He stays on, spends a lot of time in sickbay, learning from the pretty head nurse.

He's not officially part of the crew, but then, there are crewmen who have spouses aboard, and young children, too.

It's a deep space exploration mission, after all, and sometimes non-enlisted persons have plenty to offer that mission.  Kurt knows a few people who do things like cut hair or help maintain the greenhouse, too.

One day, after a dangerous ship-to-ship encounter with some Klingons, Kurt winds up in sickbay, a black eye and a busted rib according to the Good Doctor.

Warren looks so worried the entire time.

"I'm fine," Kurt reassures him in German.

"I know," Warren insists.

Kurt holds his hand reassuringly, anyway.

 

* * *

 

"Do you miss it?" Warren asks one day.

"Miss what?"

"Home."  Warren shrugs, draping one of those beautiful wings over.  "Earth.  I don't know."

"Sometimes," Kurt says.  "I miss the cathedrals."

Warren nods.  "I -- I don't think I miss anything.  Does that make me a bad person, do you think?"

"Nein," Kurt says, shaking his head.  "Earth is not very kind to people like us.  I think you're allowed to not miss it."

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

It's only a matter of time before they end up here, really, Kurt pinned under Warren on a training mat in the gym.

Kurt is staring up at Warren, who is wearing nothing but those workout leggings and is staring right back down at him.  They're staring at each other, and they're half naked -- Kurt down to binder and modified trousers -- on the mats.

Anyone could see.

But Kurt pulls him in for a kiss anyway.

They're hardly setting a precedent.


End file.
